


Self Assured

by littledarkcloud



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledarkcloud/pseuds/littledarkcloud
Summary: Fine dining with Chrollo, who is really just hungry for you. Reader is a queen though.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. A Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic! Chrollo has been living in my head rent free lately so I had to write about him. Enjoy!

Rain pattered softly outside the vast, abandoned hotel of a hideout. You leant against a brick windowed archway, hearing the echoes of a few fellow Troupe members laughing and talking amongst themselves behind you as you stared out into the gray nothingness of a dreary afternoon, goosebumps beginning to prick on your skin against the chill.

You had been a member of the Phantom Troupe for almost a year now, in fact, it would be your one year anniversary of joining tomorrow. Initially recruited for your prodigious nen skills, you quickly proved yourself to be a worthy addition, carrying out orders with a natural proficiency and even earning the rare compliment of your boss, Chrollo Lucilfer, something that Shalnark once gave you a down low high five for.

Chrollo. You smiled at the name, feeling your cheeks warm up. You would never admit it to anyone, of course, but you couldn’t ever remember feeling such intense attraction to anyone before meeting him. Glancing away from the window, you ducked your head in such a way that you wouldn't get caught sneaking a look at your boss, who was in his usual position on the top of the stairs, reading. You felt your heart stir as you shamelessly ogled. There he sat, fixed in his book, jet black hair slicked effortlessly back, long inky indigo coat brushing the floor, the ends of its snow-white fur trim dancing with the breeze that came from the tall, melting wax candles sitting beside him. You quietly sighed, moving your head a bit more to get a better view. You visually traced the ominous tattoo on his forehead down to his perfect eyebrows, his big, beautiful gray eyes, down to his perfect nose, to his perfect turquoise earrings, to the way his perfect hair was a little unruly in the back, where it wasn’t slicked, down to his perfect collarbones meeting his pecs and relaxed abdominal muscles, you took it all in. Unfortunately, you must've been staring a little too hard, because you suddenly caught him making direct eye contact with you. You froze, feeling your face get hot. He offered a slight smile, as did you, as you quickly ducked your head and turned to stare out the window again. _Idiot._ You thought, cursing yourself for being such a creep. Thankfully, you were quickly pulled out of your own embarrassment by Shizuku, who just called your name and ran up to you.

"Hey! We were just about to go to Shalnark's room and continue playing cards. Just me, Phinks and Feitan. Would you like to join? It's very cold out here."

"Ah, I'll pass, I'm a little tired."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm alright."

She shrugged at your response and turned away, motioning to the others that you didn't want to play as they cleared out, Shalnark cracking jokes as Feitan and Phinks bickered.

You watched the procession leave, and it soon came to your attention that now it was only you and Chrollo alone in the vast central lobby. Come to think of it, you had never really been alone with him before. You saw Chrollo rise from his seated position, closing his book and blowing out his candles. You felt your throat suddenly get dry and your face get hot once more. Much to your surprise, he began walking towards you, causing you to turn to face him, because in spite of your nerves, the last thing you would want to be towards your boss was rude. The smoke trail from his extinguished candles intertwined around him, following him on his path towards you. _Some kind of nen trick to impress or intimidate you_? You amusingly thought to yourself, as he now stood before you. How impressive he was in full stature, you thought, his handsome features arranging themselves into the perfect picture of cool, calm, and collected as he began to speak.

"I don't know if the others have forgotten, but I remembered. Tomorrow is your one year anniversary of joining the Spiders."

It took you a minute for the words to register, still a little dumbfounded in your one-on-one conversation, still a little lost in your attraction to him. He raised his eyebrows at your long silence.

"Oh, yes, well, has it been that long? I've really enjoyed my time here, with you, with all of you." You giggled, once again internally cursing your nervousness.

His burning gaze lit a fire in you. There was something behind those gray eyes, something predatory, something you couldn't quite put your finger on. Not necessarily bad, although you knew he was a dangerous man, but still…

"Typically, anniversaries warrant celebrations. Don’t you think?"

You froze at his question.

"C-Celebration? Ah, I'm flattered boss! But I hate to disappoint, I'm not really a party kind of person". You were thrilled he was even thinking of you, let alone remembering a relatively insignificant date like this, but you figured you at least owed it to him to be honest, the last thing you wanted was everyone paying attention to you the whole day.

He gave a gentle laugh.

"That’s not exactly what I had in mind. You see, I was hoping…you might join me for dinner tomorrow evening."

Just hearing those words come out of his mouth was enough for you to throw your own celebration.

"Dinner?" By this point, you had forced yourself to gain composure, swallowing your nervous excitement.

"…Yes," He responded, smiling a little mischievously now, "Let's say, at the nicest restaurant in town."

You're blushing a little again. "Well, Mr. Lucilfer, I would be delighted." You play a little, curtseying like a lady, although you're sure he's being serious. God knows he has that kind of money.

He leans in a little, sending sparks across your skin. "Be ready out front at 8." The brilliant, sparkling golden upside down cross on the back of his coat is the last thing you see before he turns and disappears into the dark.


	2. To Plan a Heist

Last night's events played over and over again in your mind from the moment you went to bed until now, the morning of your "Spider-Joining One-Year Anniversary". You were still, naturally, a little shocked. What you had for Chrollo, while very real, still felt like a school girl crush. Yes, he was certainly very attractive, but you assumed he had lots of women at his disposal, why would he want a member of his own Troupe? Regardless, you thought, maybe you were just projecting. Maybe you're reading too far in between the lines. _Maybe, he really does just want to take you for a nice anniversary dinner, just because he's a good boss_.

Ha. No, no that couldn't be.

Try as you might, you could not deny the way he leaned in at that last remark. " _Be ready out front at 8_ ", his words haunted you all night. _Chrollo is a clever man_. _He knows damn well what he's doing_ , you thought.

The events of the day went about as normally as any day with the Troupe had, with little reconnaissance work and general dicking around. You snuck glances at Chrollo but he didn't seem to look back, which made a little spark of fear surge up within you. _Did he forget? Did I fever dream our conversation? Does he still like me? Does he think I'm weird now? Is he going to stand me up? No, no,_ _I'm overthinking it._ You tried to quell the voices in your head just until the evening, which came about as slowly for you as Christmas morning for a kid.

At last, everyone was done for the day, and you were back in your own room, feeling excitement on a level you'd never felt before. The clock read 7:45. Naturally, you had planned out what to wear and how you would style your hair. Taking one last look in the mirror, you allowed yourself a grin. You knew Chrollo would love it, or at least you figured he would, what with his dark tastes. You were wearing a brilliant deep black dress that stopped slightly above your mid-thigh, not too short and not too long. It hugged your curves perfectly, revealing a little cleavage, and was inlayed with a glimmering, sparkly material that wasn't too annoying on the retinas and didn’t shed, making you look like you were wearing the stars on the night sky. Quite literally, the perfect sexy, yet classy evening dress. Your hair fell around your face, framing your features perfectly, making you feel as though the powers that be wanted you to look your very best for both him and yourself tonight.

Black patent clutch in hand, your matching black heels clicked down the shabby corridor, exuding a soft echo that you prayed no one would hear. You wouldn't want to be noticed looking this fancy, and then having to make up some dumb excuse as to why. Looking around the hallway corner and making your way across the empty lobby, you were home free. No one was in sight. _Out front_ , you repeated to yourself in your head. Your heart began to race. _What if he really did forget? What if he was just screwing with me? NO! He wouldn't. He's not that kind of guy. Or maybe he is, shit I don't know_. Your mind raced with your heart, as you closed the distance between the lobby and the makeshift front entrance.

No. He remembered. He cared. All your worries subsided as you heard the purr of an engine right outside. You turned the corner to follow the sound, and bit your lip to prevent yourself from smiling too hard. A sleek, black Mercedes-Benz was sitting right there on the abandoned street, exhaust slowly snaking into the air as the taillights shone in your face. _Chrollo_. He must've seen you approaching in the rearview mirror, as, sure enough, he quickly got out of the driver's seat as you came around the passenger's side. A far cry from his usual attire, he wore a classic black suit and tie and covered his tattoo with a bandage, likely to avoid drawing unnecessary attention, but you noticed he kept his signature earrings. He nodded to you in a gentlemanly fashion and opened the passenger's side door, offering you his hand-which you graciously took, as you lowered yourself inside.

Once you were on your way, you couldn't fight your smile anymore, which he seemed to notice. You, of course, were thinking about how attractive he was when he was driving. The silence between you two had just started to get a little uncomfortable, right until he broke it.

"You are a vision".

His compliment sent your heart aflutter.

"Thank you", you graciously replied, wanting to compliment his appearance in return, but stopping yourself, thinking it would be silly to do so. Another beat of silence passed, leaving you desperate to hear his voice again.

"So, where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see."

Damn. The slick bastard.

  
Thankfully, only about five minutes had passed until he pulled into the side of a bustling high-end street, right up against the side walk, which led to the entrance of The Capital, the single nicest, most breathtakingly beautiful restaurant in town. At least it looked like that on the outside, you'd never actually been in. Before you could really take it all in, you were pulled out of your trance by your boss' voice.

"Come, I've already made us reservations." He left the car, tossing the keys to a young valet, and opened your door, once again offering his hand to assist you, ever the gentleman. Extending his elbow for you to take, you held your head high and kept your shoulders back, placing one foot in front of the other in an elegant fashion as you gracefully walked in with Chrollo. You hadn't ever really felt this fancy in your life, so naturally, you wanted to have some fun playing the part.

Upon arriving to your table, nicely tucked away from others, with a stunning view of the city outside the window, you had noticed there was a small bouquet of roses and a heart shaped box of decadent gourmet chocolates. You turned to Chrollo, about to mention that you were accidentally seated at someone else's table, when he cut you off, seemingly reading your mind; "We’re in the right spot, they're for you." You felt a blush creep into your face as Chrollo pulled out your chair for you, and took his own seat. "Oh, thank you, boss", was all you could say, with a gracious nod of appreciation.

"You don’t have to thank me. It's what you deserve." He replied, gazing into your eyes with a certain sincerity.

Chrollo's remark took you by surprise. _Deserve?_ You had definitely appreciated his compliments in the past at your handiwork in Troupe business, but you had no idea his respect for you was this great. Unsure of what to say, you noticed you were about to be saved by the waiter across the way approaching your table. Chrollo followed your eyes and turned back again towards you.

"Do you drink?" He inquired, a curious glint in his eye.

"No, I don't." You responded, you wanted to keep a clear head for tonight, not to mention this was all so thrilling you didn't need a buzz.

"The 1975 Dom Pérignon for me, and a water for the lady." Chrollo relayed to the waiter, upon his arrival. The waiter bowed, with a quick, "Of course, sir", hurrying away.

You looked down to peruse the menu, which of course, had gourmet foods listed at outrageous prices. "Get whatever your little heart desires." Chrollo's voice brought your head up from the menu and you felt your face break into a smile. "I recommend the pan seared salmon. I myself will be having the wagyu ribeye." You placed the menu down, sure to follow his recommendation, as he did the same, the two of you now looking into one another's eyes.

"Chrollo," You began, curious to know the real reason as to why he was doing all this, but not wanting to offend him. "This is all so decadent, I appreciate it, I really do, but why?" Honestly, you probably knew the real reason at this point, but you just wanted the satisfaction of hearing him say it yourself. He chuckled, ducking his head, before looking back into your eyes again. "Ever since your arrival within the spiders, you have fascinated me." You said nothing, eager for him to continue. "Not just with your abilities, but the way you carry yourself. You are so… self-assured. So, intuitive. I find myself wanting to know more about you, but not only that." Your heart sped up a little. "I'm not completely oblivious. I see the way you stare at me. The way you stared at me from our first meeting to the way you stare at me every day in the Troupe." _Yes._ "I want you to know, I feel the same." You opened your mouth slightly, but no words came out. "You do look breathtaking now, but I didn’t need to see you dressed up tonight to know that you are a vision." He reaches across the table and takes your hand, giving it a kiss. You pursed your lips, fighting off the massive grin that threatened to overtake your face, fireworks shooting off in your head.

"Chrollo, I don't know what to say." You replied, feeling your heart threaten to fly out of your chest. He merely smiled at you, your hand still in his own, as he began to lazily stroke circles on the back of your hand with his thumb. "Honestly, I'm a little shocked. In a good way, of course! I guess I just thought you'd want someone…you’d be able to get someone…better than me." You offered him a weak smile, noticing that his had quickly faded at your words, causing you to get a bit nervous. "You insult my taste in women?" Chrollo retorted, sharply drawing his hand back from yours and evoking a nervous laugh from you.

"No, in all seriousness, I don't want to hear you talk like that." His face drew itself into its classic collected appearance. "Hmm…perhaps I misjudged your character, perhaps you’re not as self-assured as I thought." He showed the shadow of a sly grin at your sudden indignation.

"I'm self-assured!"

"Clearly."

"Chrollo, please."

He studied you for a moment. "Well. Haven't you seen where I've taken you?" He gestured around at your surroundings. "I am a man who appreciates quality. Some might say, I have good taste." He smirked. "Naturally, you are no exception. Do think more highly of yourself, if not for yourself, then for me." You smiled and turned your head away, attempting to hide your flushed embarrassment. You decided to drop it, and accept his attraction to you gracefully, as you dare not invoke his wrath.

The evening progressed smoothly, the conversation flowed with the water and the wine, and your meal, of course, was phenomenal. Before you knew it, your anniversary celebration was drawing to a close. When the bill came around, you reached for your clutch as if to signify you would help pay. Upon noticing this, Chrollo merely closed his eyes, shaking his head and giving a light chuckle. "Put it away", He commanded, nonchalantly shelling out a couple hundred jenny, plus a generous tip. After the waiter came to collect the bill, you were just about to collect your things and rise from your seat along with Chrollo, before he reached out to take you wrist. "Before we go," He said, "there's something I'd like you to see." He led you across the way from your table, to a vast window pane door, through which he led you to an expansive outdoor balcony, overlooking the city. You stepped closer to the brilliantly sculpted railing edge, taking in the river, sparking with lights from the tall buildings, to the many cars below, looking like little toys moving back and forth. "It's beautiful", You breathed. "Mmm." Chrollo replied, but he wasn't taking in the view, he was gazing at you. A night breeze quickly enveloped around you, drawing out a shudder from your body and causing you to press yourself closer to Chrollo, seeking warmth. Realizing what you had done, you felt your face begin to get warm as you looked up at him. He ran a protective hand down to your lower back as you turned to face him, heart racing, tentatively running your hands up his chest, to hook around the back of his neck. His hands found their way to your waist as you both leaned in and melted into a kiss. After your lips initially parted, you leant back, searching for a reaction from him. His eyes were half-lidded, and he was still leaning in. "I've wanted to do that for a year", He whispered hoarsely. He pressed his forehead against yours and went in again. Your passion this time intensifying, he nibbled at your lower lip, running his tongue over it with a certain skill as you hungrily pressed into him, eyebrows knitting together as your hands moved from the back of his neck to cradle his face, smiling into the kiss. You broke it, breathless. "We should go, back, don’t you think?" You stammered, looking back into the restaurant, then at him. "Hmm… I suppose so." He murmured, still looking at you, a smile eking its way into his features.

The car ride home was particularly intense. Neither one of you had said a word as Chrollo sped with a passion back to the base. You began to fidget with the clasp on your clutch in your hands, staring steadily at the chocolates and roses Chrollo gifted you in your lap. You sensed from his urgent driving that he was interested in continuing what you had both started as soon as you got back, but you had apprehensions. You valued being with him, obviously, but you didn’t want things to progress too fast. After all, it was technically your first full day spent alone with Chrollo. You would much rather leave him desperate for more.

He hastily pulled the car into the front of the Troupe hideout, quickly getting out and opening the door for you. You gathered your things and drew yourself up, extending your arm a little and lightly placing your palm against his chest before he could pounce on you, his eyes shamelessly consuming your figure.

"Being the master of thieves that you are," You began, matching the intensity of his gaze, "You know how important it is to plan out a heist. " He drew himself back, raising his eyebrows at your words, interested to know what you were getting at. You collected yourself more now, confidence growing within you with each second that passed. "I have something of great value to you, something you want to take." He seemed to take the hint now, a faint smile working its way into his face. "A theft of this magnitude requires some research. Some _reconnaissance_." You stretched up to whisper this into his ear, his smile now taking on a darker undertone. "Then what say we strategize together?" He inquired, running his fingers from the center of your spine down your lower back. As hard as it was, you turned away, bowing your head politely as you began towards the empty main lobby. "I'm sure we will have many opportunities in the future." You replied, over your shoulder. _If that didn't convince him of my "self-assuredness"_ , you thought to yourself, _I don't know what will._


End file.
